A generic compensation tank is known, for example, from DE 37 34 421 A1, which is incorporated by reference.
As a result of modern engine compartment design the view of the engine and adjacent assemblies is frequently blocked by covering devices. Engine compartment covers generally leave open a view of only a few specified apertures for servicing. The caps (lids and screw fittings) for wiper fluid reservoir, engine oil and compensation tank, that is, the brake fluid reservoir, are usually located in these openings. Since the first glance into the engine compartment is initially oriented by these caps, greater importance is placed here on precise alignment of the lettering and symbols of the caps.
With the known compensation tanks, as a result of numerous tolerances between the tank thread and the cap thread, sealing elements and possible wet or dry seals, different final positions, and therefore obliquely positioned lettering and symbols, are possible after tightening.